


The Fast, The Furious and The Clueless

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian O'Connor, sent undercover, begins to develop feelings for one of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fast, The Furious and The Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work is a rewrite of the first movie. Possible rewrites of the rest of the series may be in the future but for now, this is a completed work.
> 
> Also, the category of F/F was used but only for a small part and it's not explicit.

The Fast, The Furious and The Clueless

~oo(0)oo~

"You can do this, right Brian?" Tanner asked as Brian made his way to his car.

Brian smiled, "No faith. Of course I can do this."

"Well. We'll see," Tanner said even as Brian sped away.

The boy was good, but he saw the way that Brian had stared at the picture of Toretto. Brian was attracted to the man. That could either be helpful in getting him into the circle of their team, or it could be disastrous. How disastrous, Tanner wasn't sure, but he knew that if things did go south, it would be very bad. For everyone.

Tanner definitely hoped things went the way of the first option and not the last.

~oo(0)oo~

"Tuna on white..."

"No crust. I know," Mia said, smiling sweetly.

She didn't understand this guy. He was cute, she had to give him that. But he _had_ to know that he wasn't her type.

Guys weren't her thing. Hell, Letty had been at the market once already and Brian had seen the two of them close together, actually catching the tail end of one of their more heated semi-public kissing sessions when he had pulled up but he still came around.

“Was he just dense?” Mia had thought to herself.

Then she saw it.

Dom, walked into the market and made his way to his usual spot in the back. Probably going to grab a Corona and take a look at the books. Usual.

And Brian's eyes took in her brother's form, from head to toe, and followed him all the way back to his seat.

Damn. Dude was crazy as the day was long. HER BROTHER. Mr. Macho. This golden haired, blue-eyed fallen angel was charming but she didn't think her brother would ever go for a dude, especially one as white-bread as this.

Brian was still looking past her, at the back of Dom's head. She smiled. He obviously had it bad.

Then again, she couldn't be all that sure about Dom. She hadn't seen him with anyone in a very long time. “He's been alone for so long. Maybe Brian was what he needed?” Mia didn't know.

Then she heard it. The familiar rumbling of the team's cars coming close.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be today?" Mia asked, trying to get Brian to leave or at least distract him so that he would quit looking at Dom.

Jesse was a sweet heart. He was like the little brother that she never had. She knew he wouldn't be a problem.

Letty, was tough but she wouldn't hurt Brian.

She wasn't too sure about Leon. He was a good guy but she wasn't sure how he would react if he found out that Brian had thing for her brother.

Vince. Vince was anther story altogether. Vince was headstrong and dangerous. He wasn't a killer but if you pissed him off, he could beat the hell out of you in a heartbeat. And Brian encroaching on Vince's territory, was definitely going to piss the larger man off.

"Sorry, Mia. Got nowhere else to be. Harry's got me off for the day. I'm all yours," he said, smiling charmingly as she handed him his sandwich.

God, he was clueless.

~oo(0)oo~

Mia was still praying that Brian would get his surfer ass out of the market before the boys finished shop talk outside at Vince's Maxima.

But she knew no one was listening, as the team came in and moved around the store. Vince made his way the stool by Brian, staring him down.

"What's up guys?" Mia asked, trying to keep cool.

"Hey, how you doin' Mia."

"How ya doin', Baby?" Letty asked, leaning across the counter to grab Mia behind the neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss.

The kiss didn’t even warrant a glance from Brian. He’d met Vince’s stare and couldn't look way. Brian couldn't _help_ but stare right back at this guy. His photo hadn't been included in the police records that he had seen before he went into this job.

Probably a good thing because he would have been lusting over two of his marks instead of just the one.

Dom was one thing. He was big and muscular. But Vince. Vince was something else entirely. He was ripped, but smaller, more compact than Dom. He wasn't as bulky as the bald man that had caught Brian’s eye but he was definitely something to admire. Rough and scruffy around the edges.

"Ahhh, he's beautiful," Jesse said, looking at Brian.

"I like his hair cut," Leon commented.

"Vince. VINCE!" Mia practically yelled.

"What?" Vince said, taking his eyes off of Brian, turning to her.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked, trying to distract the pissed off man sitting next to her new friend.

"You look good."

Brian guessed that was his answer right there. There was no way, if this man was looking at Mia, that he could ever be interested in a man like Brian. Even if he wasn't undercover and could be completely honest with the man, he wouldn't want him. He was just too damn macho for that.

Hurrying to finish his food, he knew he needed to get out of the market before he did something to let Vince on to how he felt. He didn't want a fight.

"Thanks a lot Mia. See ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Vince grumbled to himself as Brian made his way out of the store.

"I love this part," Leon said to Jesse as they stood back, watching the scene unfold before them.

"Yo. Try Fat Burger from now on. You can get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95 faggot," Vince said, following Brian out.

Brian cringed slightly, feeling the familiar tension zing through his shoulders. Faggot. Damn. He hadn't been called that since high school. All the jocks. Always the jocks. They had nothing better to do than hassle him it had seemed. Brian’s beauty had been a curse even then. And Brian had been a geek. Just because he liked school. Putting his nose to the books had kept him out of trouble. Most of the time anyway…

~oo(0)oo~

Vince had to admit, this buster was pretty but he was stepping into Vince's own territory. No one, and Vince meant no one, had ever stepped into his territory before. They had tried, sure. But one patented Vince stare and they were immediately backing down. Sure, Mia was with Letty but he could dream, couldn't he?

Vince wasn't going to get the true object of his affection. It was too risky. Their friendship meant too much to him to try. But he could safely make eyes at the sister of the man he wanted, couldn't he?

"I like the tuna here," Brian said.

"Bullshit asshole. No one likes the tuna here," Vince said, anger spurred on with every word from the blonde's mouth. Why didn’t he shut the fuck up and hit the road with his tail between his legs? No one stood up to Vince.

"Yeah well. I do," Brian shot back, his back still to Vince.

Enough.

The fight was on.

~oo(0)oo~

Brian didn't actually think it was going to happen. Sure, he could tell Vince was a loaded gun waiting to go off, but to actually pull the trigger and push him into the side of his truck?

Brian knew he shouldn’t fight back. Knew it even as he pushed off and turned with his right swinging. He knew that it would probably end with one or the other of them laying bleeding on the ground but he had to keep up an image if he wanted this undercover gig to go through. He didn't want to fight. He wanted more to take off and go find a nice secluded place and let his imagination wander as well his hand.

Well, he had to keep up the image for his job to get a chance at seeing Dom in a more intimate setting. If the man was interested, that is. Or, just to complete the mission he’d been tasked with. Shit.

Dom.

Dom was the one he wanted.

Right?

As he rolled around and fought with Vince, he wasn't quite sure where his affections lay as Vince’s hard body rode him into the pavement, Brian scrabbled wildly to land a punch but _it_ was becoming harder and harder to focus.

Brian’s thoughts were jerked back to the fight by a hit to his kidney. Damn. Vince was violent and practically spitting venom as the two fought hand to hand, head to head but luckily not crotch to crotch as Brian’s body was a little more interested in the man than he was in the fighting.

"Jesus Christ, Dom. Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit...I'm not kidding, Dom. GET OUT THERE."

Dom stood, turning to take in the scene outside and he had to admit, he almost didn't want to stop it. He was actually a little curious to see where it went and if it would turn as sexual as it looked from a distance. The way those two moved, it was damn near erotic. Two beautiful men, wound tightly together in the heat of battle.

Dom knew he wouldn't be able to get that image out of his head for a while.

"What'd you put in that sandwich?" Dom asked, smiling but never taking his eyes off the two in the street.

"That's real funny," Mia came back.

"DOM!" Letty yelled and Dom went.

Dom wanted to smile. Letty was strong and if she wasn't already involved with his sister, he would love to have her. She was just butch enough for him to be able to find her attractive.

"Alright."

Brian was actually thankful when he found himself thrown back onto the trunk of a car by Dom. He'd been having a little too much fun fighting with Vince and if he hadn't had his baggy pants on, they all would have seen the evidence of that.

"Hey man. He was in my face," Brian said, stepping up when Dom turned on him.

"I'm in your face," Dom threatened. Vince made to come at the blonde again but Dom stopped him, pushing him back. "Relax. Don't push it, V. You embarrass me," Dom yelled, forcing his friend to back down.

"Get over there," Leon said as he pulled Vince away from the ordeal.

"Jesse, give me the wallet," Dom said and opened it up to inspect the license inside. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. That what you are?"

"No man."

"Don't come around here again."

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit," Brian shot back.

"You work for Harry, right?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. I just started," Brian said.

"You were just fired," Dom said and they all took off, leaving a speechless Brian alone at his truck.

~oo(0)oo~

Brian knew he needed to get to Harry's. He had things to set up for the race that night but he didn't know what to do. He needed to think. This was all getting to be too much.

First Dom.

Now Vince.

One primary target and one secondary target and he had the hots for both of them.

Dammit.

This had been why he had joined the academy in the first fucking place. He was trying to escape this life. He had heard the talk in high school. “Gays are bad. Gays are gross and sick.” He'd heard it all and he was trying to hide from it but it wouldn't go away. The feelings that he had tried to suppress to live up to the person that others thought he should be. It was never about what he wanted. When he was going to realize that he needed to go after what he wanted?

Pulling off into a vacant parking lot not a few block from Harry's, Brian laid his head back and closed his eyes.

He needed to get his head straight before he went any further into this assignment.

~oo(0)oo~

"What the hell were you thinking, Vince?" Dom asked as he and Vince sat at the house, Corona's in hand.

"I don't know, Dom. I…He…he was in my space, man," Vince said, hoping that he sounded convincing.

"What're you talking about? He was there before you even got there."

"That's just it, brah. He was there. We're a team. We're a family. He's a damn outsider. I don't want him messing up what we have here," Vince said, motioning around the deserted house.

"Vince. You know I love you, right? We're brothers. We've known each other for a long time but I doubt Brian could cause any trouble for any of us. He's just got the hots for Mia. Plus, after the beat down you gave him, I doubt we'll see him again anyways."

Vince's head hurt. It felt like his damn car had run him the fuck over.

He didn't know what was up and what was down any more.

Dom had always been the one that he wanted. Ever since they had been wild teens and were racing for the first time.

Vince could still remember that first race and how he'd seen Dom in a new light that night.

Seeing Dom, adrenaline fueling him into a crazed hyperactive state. He was running hot and so was Vince. Vince was calmer though. He was losing the adrenaline quick and he felt like he was about to crash. He couldn't help but watch Dom though.

How he was sweating and shiny. How he looked aroused.

Vince figured it was just the excitement of their first race. No prize at the end. Just good clean fun and Dom had won. Vince knew he would. Dom had the better car. But dammit, to Vince, the best prize he could have gotten that night would have been Dom in his bed. That night hadn't been the first time he'd thought about bedding his best friend but it was the first time he'd seen Dom in his element.

That never happened though. They went their separate ways later that night.

Dom home to check in on Mia and get to sleep for school.

Vince to his place to jack off all night to thoughts of Dom. He was damn near late for school the next day.

Or at least that was what Vince had thought that Dom had done. If only he had known the truth. If only he could have seen how hot and bothered the man had been when he had gotten home, stripped down out of his clothes and lay there in bed, thinking of his dark haired friend until the sun started shining the next day.

~oo(0)oo~

"Yo, V. You still with me, man?" Dom asked, shaking Vince's shoulder, getting the man to come back to reality.

"Yeah. Just thinking about our first race back when we were fifteen."

"Yeah. To good times," Dom said, holding up his bottle.

"To good times," Vince agreed but only halfheartedly.

Dom had never been his. Not in the way that he wanted. But he dreaded the thought of losing what he did have of Dom to the blonde sonofabitch who didn't know when to back the fuck down.

Stupid blonde bastard. Today hadn't been the first time that he'd seen Brian but today had been the first time that he had actually looked at the man.

He was cute. He was pretty.

Clean cut and angel faced.

He was the exact opposite of Dom.

If Dom was what Vince wanted, why the hell was he looking at Brian like he was the best damn thing on the menu?

God, his head hurt so damn bad.

~oo(0)oo~

"Is it ready?" Brian asked, walking up to his car outside of Harry's. It was an hour until the race and he needed to hurry the hell up.

"It's ready but I don't know if you are," Harry said.

"Just let me get the hell out of here and we'll see tonight just how ready I am."

~oo(0)oo~

"Man, you can't just climb in the ring and expect to be able to box," Jesse said.

Brian smiled and pointed at Vince. "He knows I can box. I just want to race. If I lose, you get my car, clean and simple. If I win, I get the cash…and the respect."

Ohhhs went through the crowd.

"To some people that's more important than money," Brian said.

Dom agreed, but he wasn’t gonna give the kid an inch in this crowd. Respect meant a lot to him too.

"We'll see."

~oo(0)oo~

His undercover identity said he had been busted for boosting cars. LIE.

Truth be told, he was an amateur. He knew what he was doing in theory. But to put it to a real life test…. he wasn't quite sure that this would work.

He had damn near enough Nos to blow himself up. Brian was nervous, it was all on the line and he was scared shitless that he wasn’t up to the cut. He wanted Dom's respect and a chance at getting in their gang. He wanted to be close to Dom.

In more ways than one.

This was turning into more of a personal goal and less and less of a professional one.

~oo(0)oo~

Stage 1 was complete.

When he'd begun stage 2 and passed up Dom, he thought he had won. But no.

Dom hit his own Nos and won by what felt like a mile. If Brian hadn’t been so anxious, he wouldn’t have fried his manifold, trashing his car and his ego in front of everyone.

Then to have Dom thrash him, in front of everyone. It had hurt his pride most of all. He thought he had done good for someone who hadn't really raced before. The problem was, they didn’t know that – his UC persona had been racing before he had a license, unlike the real Brian, who had just finished his first race.

According to Dom, it didn't matter if you won by an inch or a mile. Winning was winning.

But winning a race, and winning Dom’s respect didn’t turn on the same elements. When it came down to the cops chasing after Dom, Brian’s skills were enough to impress.

"You were the last person I ever expected to show up," Dom said, breath haggard as he looked over his shoulder, watching the cops lights slowly fade away.

"Yeah well. I was hoping that if I got into your good graces, you might let me keep my car."

"Well, you're in my good graces, but you're not keeping your car," Dom said, a smile on his face.

It took a lot to breach Dom’s natural defenses, but Brian had shown up out the blue, saved him from lock up and they were both safe and sound for the time being. It earned Brian a pass to his good graces, and a chance for more.  But he had won the car fair and square. He wasn't about to give it up.

Then Dom heard the all too familiar sound of crotch rockets.

Dammit. Safe and sound no longer.

Tran and his gang.

~oo(0)oo~

"So what was all that about?" Brian asked an hour later as the two walked on their way home.

Tran and his gang had herded them back to their place. In the end, destroying Brian's/Dom's car. Now the two men were forced to foot it home, searching hopefully for a cab along the way. Two racers. What a way to go home. In a damn cab.

"Long story."

"Well, we got a 12 mile hike ahead of us. Spill."

God, Dom couldn't think. Spill. He wanted to. With the adrenaline still racing in his body, but the fear fading, the guy beside him was working havoc on his senses. The smell of him, the vivid blue eyes. This golden angel was messing with his head in so many damn ways. Earlier, when he had been talking to Vince, he had meant it when he had said that he loved Vince. He loved Vince too much. Much more than any 'brother' should. But Vince could never want him. He had the hots for his sister, even though that was never going to happen.

Mia was with Letty and they were good with each other. They loved each other.

Brian. Dom wanted the blonde so bad. Dom wanted Brian. Dom wanted Vince.

Dammit.

He wanted both of them.

He also wanted to crawl in a damn hole and die because this unrequited love and unresolved sexual tension was driving him to an early grave.

Shaking his head to clear the 'bad' thoughts away for the time being, he actually began to talk.

Well, somewhat.

Somewhat as in very little at all.

Dom talked about Mia. How he had been the one to mostly take care of her until he went up to Lompoc. Then it had been up to Vince to move in and take care of her.

He talked about how Vince wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Vince was just a hot head. He loved cars. He loved fights. He loved adrenaline.

When Brian had asked about whether Vince had a girl, Dom had gotten quiet. In the end he had played it off as Vince liked his freedom and a girl would tie him down.

Brian didn't buy it, but he didn't push it anymore either.

~oo(0)oo~

"Take it easy, man. Have a good night," Brian said and made his way to leave.

He wanted to come in. He wanted to spend some more time with Dom but didn't want to push – let Dom come to him; UC protocol echoed in his head, bait and back up, reel it in slow, let the mark think they’re making the decision.

"Yo, Spilner," Dom said, stopping on the porch, turning to look at the blonde.

"Yeah?"

Brian waited….and got exactly what he wanted.

"You want a beer?”

"Yeah. Sure."

Hooked. And Brian wasn’t sure if the warm glow was for the mission, or for himself.

~oo(0)oo~

When Dom walked into the house, his house, he couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone partying and having fun when he had been running from the cops and having his car blown up.

"Yo Dom, we were just about to coming looking for you," Leon said but Dom wasn't having any of it.

After knocking Leon’s beer from his hand to prove his point, he moved on to Vince who was entertaining a group of race bunnies in the corner with his guitar in hand.

Dom loved the music Vince could pull from those strings, but he was too wound up and pissed off to enjoy it tonight.

"Where were you?" Dom asked, standing up in front of Vince.

"There were mass cops, Dom. That shit was orchestrated," Vince said.

Not good enough.

"This your beer?"

"Yeah, that's my beer," Vince said and was surprised when Dom took it.

He could tell that Dom was pissed. But they couldn't have done anything. There had been to many cops. Everyone, everywhere had been trying to keep their respective asses out of jail.

Then Vince saw the door open and shut again. And there stood the Buster. This kid just didn't know when to quit. Dom had been so sure that after the beat down, none of them would even see the Buster again but then he had showed up at the damn race and now here, at their home. This had to end.

This had to end or Vince would probably end up doing something regrettable. Like staking a claim on the fucking bastard.

One too many beers and his lust would get the better of him and he would do something that he couldn’t take back.

Making his way back through the living room, Dom stopped, eying Jesse in the dining room.

"Yo Einstein, take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on," Dom said and turned. "Can't even get that right."

"You alright?" Letty asked.

"Am I alright?"

"It's just a question."

"Yo Dom. Why'd you bring the Buster here?" Vince asked.

"CAUSE THE BUSTER KEPT ME OUT OF HANDCUFFS. HE DIDN'T JUST RUN BACK TO THE FORT. The Buster brought _me_ back," Dom said and then he moved over to the stairs where Brian hadn't moved from since he came into the house. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona."

"Thanks man."

"That's Vince's so enjoy it," Dom said.

Brian was going to enjoy. That was for damn sure. Just the thought that Vince's lips had been on that bottle was enough to make him hard.

God, this was getting out of hand. In so many ways. He had a job to do and lusting after his marks wouldn’t get it done.

"Hey Bro, you got a bathroom?" Brian asked, watching as Dom never took his eyes off of Vince.

It was hot. Watching the two of them, watching each other. Brian didn't know what to think. Vince was straight. He figured. He had the hots for Mia, even if it was a lost cause.

Dom, Brian wasn't too sure about. He wasn't taking notice of any of the racebunnies in the house. Hell, the only people he had really interacted with so far had been Vince and Brian himself. It made Brian begin to wonder.

Brian needed some time to think and take care of his growing arousal.

"Yeah, upstairs. First door on the right," Dom said.

~oo(0)oo~

He only turned the light on for a minute, to find the sink to lean against and once he found it, he shut the light back off. His cock was so hard it damn near hurt as it pressed against his fly.

Standing there, in the dark, feeling the slow steady vibration of the bass through the floor boards, Brian slowly slid the zipper of his pants down, his fingers gradually making their way into the front of his briefs as he conjured up images of Dom and then Vince as well.

The images took on a life of their own and the two men weren't separated in Brian's mind. They were together, kissing passionately and Brian gripped his cock hard in one hand. He knew it had been too damn long since he had took himself in hand because mere seconds later, he was coating his hand in hot, sticky cum with Dom and Vince in his minds eye and their names on the tip of his tongue, lost under his quiet moan.

~oo(0)oo~

Once Brian was out of the room, Dom made his way to a chair in the corner. He needed to think. Yeah, a loud, vibrating party probably wasn't the best place to do that but he could at least try.

That option was about to be taken out of his hands as Vince made his way over.

"He's got no right bein' up in here. You don't know that fool for shit," Vince said, starring down at the top of Dom's head.

"He's right, dog," Leon chimed in.

"Vince, there was a time when I didn't know you," Dom said, getting up in Vince's face.

"Yeah. That was in the third grade." Vince’s voice was biting, the sting of truth barbed.

Dom didn't know what to think. He needed to think and this definitely wasn't the place to do it.

"Letty, I'm gonna go upstairs. You hold things together down here?" Dom asked, making for the stairs.

"Sure."

"Yo," Dom said, stopping on the first step of the stairs as Brian left the landing. "You know you owe me a ten second car, right?"

"Oh shit…ouch," Letty said, laughing as she moved back to her place on the floor, controller in hand.

"You wipe the seat?" Vince asked when Dom left and Brian turned back.

Brian spotted the gun on the table. He knew this could get ugly.

"Jesus Christ. Would you cut the shit already?" Mia said as she pushed her way through Vince and Jesse, pushing Vince back in the process. "Come on." Then she turned to Brian. This guy needed a keeper. This was twice now that she was having to run interference between him and Vince. "Come on. Let's go get me a drink."

"Come on, Mia. We were just about to get along," Leon said as the two left the room.

~oo(0)oo~

"So what do you want?" Brian asked.

"Anything," Mia said and once she had her Snapple, the two headed through the house, making their way out the kitchen door and to the back porch.

“My brother likes you. He doesn't usually like anybody,” Mia said, sitting next to Brian on the steps.

“Yeah, well. He's a complicated guy.”

“And you. What kind of guy are you?” Mia asked, looking sideways at him.

“I'm a simple kind of guy,” Brian said, smiling.

“You're a lousy liar, that's for sure,” Mia said, smiling.

“Why do you think I'm a lousy liar? I am simple. I want what everyone wants in life,” Brian said.

“And what's that?”

“A good job. A nice home. Someone to love,” Brian said and quieted after that.

That was what he wanted. He wanted a good job. A nice home. And someone to love. He couldn't help it if he wanted Dom and Vince. God help him but he did want the both of them.

“Brian, how do you feel about Dom?”

“What're you talking about? He's a good guy. He's deep. I can tell that. We spent a long time making our way back here and he barely talked at all. It was like pulling teeth to get him to say anything.”

“Yeah. That's Dom. He'll open up in time. He's just got to get to know you better. But that wasn't really what I was asking. Brian. I'll be honest with you. When you were at the shop today and Dom came in, I saw the way that you looked at him. You want him. I can see it,” Mia said and Brian damn near choked on his beer.

“Mia... what're you... what're you talking about?”

“Don't get stupid on me, Bri. I can see it. I'm not blind. I used to look at Letty the same damn way. Why don't you talk to him? Worse case scenario, he beats the hell out of you. But I know my brother. I doubt he would hurt you for the way you feel. He may reject you but I doubt he would hurt you physically.”

“I don't know Mia. I just don't know.”

Mia smiled. He was funny. He was cute and shy. She knew her brother wouldn't hurt him. She was also pretty damn sure her brother would welcome the blonde. Since the time at the market and noticing the way that Brian looked at Dom, she had been thinking about Dom. Dom had always hung around with his guy friends. The racebunnies never turned his head. Dom was lonely. She knew that. That was why the house hosted party after party. Dom wasn't as lonely if the house was full of people.

One thing that Mia didn't understand was why Dom and Vince had never hooked up. They were close. Hell, they'd fallen asleep in the same damn bed after a long night of shop talk. Vince tried to hide it but Mia was more aware than any of them ever thought possible. There were times when she had seen Dom look at Vince in a way that was more than friendly, more than brotherly.  She could see the way that Vince looked at Dom. It was the same damn way that Brian was looking at him now.

And now, she could see the jealousy building in Vince at the fact that Brian was in their circle. Brian liked Dom. Vince liked Dom. Did Brian like Vince? Could the three of them work? Now there was an interesting thought.

“Well. What I know is you need some sleep. And you really, really need a shower,” She said, sniffing him slightly. “Come on. I'm taking you home.”

~oo(0)oo~

The next morning, Brian didn't want to get out of bed. Well, he did. This damn cot that he was sleeping on at Harry's sucked worse than anything. He wanted a nice warm bed. He wanted someone there with him when he woke up.

He wanted Dom.

Mia had been right about that.

But what she didn't see was that Brian wanted Vince.

He didn't know if it was even a possibility but he hoped. He could always hope.

Finally climbing out of 'bed', he pulled on his khakis, tee and slipped into his shoes and headed out.

He needed to head over to Dom's place.

He owed the man a car.

~oo(0)oo~

“What the hell is this?” Dom asked when Brian stepped up beside the wreckage on the back of the tow truck.

“It's your car.”

“My car? I said a ten second car. Not a ten minute car.”

“No faith.”

“I have faith but this is going need a miracle,” Dom said, looking at this monstrosity.

It was shaped like a car, but it was definitely not anywhere near a running car, and light years away from a racing car.

“Pop the hood,” Brian said confidently.

“Pop the hood?”

“Pop the hood.”

“Whoa. A 2JZ engine...”

“I retract my previous comment,” Dom said when they had looked over the car. “This is your project, Mr. Arizona. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, you don't deserve to be behind the wheel of a car.”

Dom smiled as he was walking away but stopped when he'd realized he'd forgotten something important. He needed to head to the store but had left his keys sitting on the toolbox.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Mia's, “He owns you now.”

Deciding he would just hitch a ride with one of the others, he hauled ass back down the drive. He’d come back for his car later.

Dom knew she was right. In a way, he did own Brian. He had a massive project ahead of him and would be around for at least the foreseeable future. Mia. Damn. Did she have to say it that way though?

Did she know? Did she suspect anything?

He had thought that he had kept his feelings for the blonde hidden, from everyone. Hell, he hadn't even said his feelings aloud to himself. He’d barely acknowledged the feelings in the quiet of his own mind.

She didn't know. Dom was just worrying for no damn reason.

But what did she know? Why had she made that comment to Brian? Why hadn't Brian reacted badly?

Surely he minded the thought of being owned. Or did he?

Dammit, he had a headache. Then again, since Brian had come into his life and Vince had been acting strange, he had had a damn headache almost every fucking day since.

Brian and Vince.

It was the two of them that caused the damn headaches.

That first day, their first fight, his head hadn't hurt that day. No. His cock had hurt that day. He had been so damn hard that it had hurt. He couldn't help but be aroused by the sight of the two of them.

He and Vince had grown up together. They had been like brothers. Vince had put his life upside down to move into their home when Dom went away to Lompoc. Never once did he complain about having to take care of Mia. He loved her. That was no doubt.

Dom just wasn't sure how he loved her.

Was it in a sisterly way or was it in a romantic sense?

He'd wanted Vince ever since their first race. He had been scared that night. Not of the race but of his feelings and desire for Vince.

They had been friends for so long but at that moment, standing at the makeshift finish line, he’d wanted to grab Vince in his arms and stake his claim on that tempting mouth.

But he hadn't. He didn't want to lose what he had of Vince. Their friendship meant more to him than his own happiness. He was sacrificing his feelings of love and lust for Vince to keep their friendship intact.

Now Brian, however, was another story entirely.

There wasn't a long-time friendship there. They got along. They had fun but if Dom made a move and it wasn't appreciated and it caused Brian to leave, well, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

Jesus. What the hell was he saying? Brian was ice. Vince was fire.

Dom had a sudden suspicion he needed both of them to survive.

Sure, Brian hadn't been around all that long but he had welded himself into their lives quicker than anyone else had ever before.

~oo(0)oo~

“You alright?” Mia asked as she drove Dom back to the garage.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you don't look fine. Something on your mind?”

“Mia. I'm fine, alright?”

“Is it Brian?”

“...”

“Did he make a pass at you or something?”

“Huh?”

“Shit. Oh, nothing.”

“NO! What the hell does that mean? Why the hell would he make a pass at me?”

“Dom, listen. I fucked up. I shouldn't have said that,” Mia said. “Damn, Brian's gonna kill me.”

“He... he likes me?”

“I.... uhhh. I think I've already said too much.”

“You can’t just spring something like that on me and then leave me hanging. Does he like me or not?”

“He does.”

She was scared though. She had told Dom of Brian's feelings. Dammit. Why couldn't she just have dropped it?

“God, Brian's going to kill me when he finds out what I've done,” Mia thought to herself.

~oo(0)oo~

Dom wasn't surprised to see Brian’s truck parked out front of the garage when Mia dropped him off to get his car.

“So, you good?” Mia asked.

“I'm good. Take the groceries home and I'll get my car and meet you there,” Dom said.

“Play nice, alright?” Mia said, a wicked smile on her face.

“Okay Mom,” he said and smiled when she sped off.

Play nice. He was always nice. Well, except when someone pissed him.

Play. He definitely wanted to play with Brian but was scared. There weren't a lot of things that scared Dom. Sure, he had been scared and worried about Mia when he had been in Lompoc but Vince had been there. She had been in good hands the entire time he had been gone. But he had still worried. Vince and Mia were all the family that he had had at the time. If anything had happened to either of them, he would have been crushed. He had been scared of his feelings for Vince and had buried them.

There was just too much going on in his head. Now there was one more person floating around in his brain.

He was scared of losing Brian. He was scared of destroying the friendship they had attained just for something more intimate.

Dammit.

Dom didn't understand why this all had to be so damn difficult.

He could just go up to Brian, grab him, kiss him and wait and see how Brian reacted.

But what would he do if Brian freaked?

“You know what,” Dom thought to himself as he made his way up the drive. “Fuck it. Quarter mile at a time.”

~oo(0)oo~

When Dom made his way into the garage, he saw Brian's legs sticking out from under the front bumper.

If Dom had been paying closer attention to his surroundings, he would have seen that Brian was asleep on the couch at the back of the garage.

Too late.

Kneeling down, one of 'Brian's' legs in between his knees, he ran a hand up 'Brian's' side. Grabbing a belt loop, he pulled 'Brian' out from under the car. “Hey, Mr. Arizona...”

Dom saw it all too late. He should have known this wasn't Brian. The shoes weren't right. But the mesh tank top was a dead giveaway and the clincher was that familiar face.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Vince yelled when he found himself damn near crotch to crotch with his best friend.

Don't misunderstand, he liked the thought of it, but Dom hadn't been looking for him, he had been looking for Brian. BRIAN.

DAMMIT.

“Oh shit. Vince. I'm sorry.”

“WHAT THE HELL, DOM? What the hell were you going to do when you found Mr. Arizona?”

“I... Vince. I...” Dom didn't know what to say. This was something he hadn't been expecting. He didn't think Vince would ever be at the shop working on Brian's car.

“I can't fucking believe this,” Vince said and when Dom went to grab his arm to stop him from leaving, he turned.

Fist clenched, he laid Dom out. First time he had ever done that.

“Vince, wait!” Dom cried out, looking up at the... wait. He was looking into Vince's eyes and what he was seeing shocked him. It surprised him. He was seeing sadness in his friends  eyes.

“Brian's at the back of the shop asleep. Looks like you got all that you need, Brother.”

“VINCE!”

But it was no use. Dom heard Vince peel out, the acrid tang of burned rubber drifting into the garage.

Shit. This had gone wrong more seriously than he ever could have imagined…. SHIT.

He'd fucked up with Vince anyways. Dammit. The cuss words just kept coming, ringing in the back of his mind.

“What the hells going on out here?” Brian asked, walking out of the back, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Get your shit together. We're heading to the house. Got a barbeque tonight,” Dom barked and before Brian could say anything, Dom was in his own car and heading out.

Dom headed out but didn't get far. Slamming on the brakes he spun the car 180 degrees and headed back to the garage.

Stomping back up to the bay, he didn't have to look too far to find Brian.

He couldn't help but smile at Brian's disobedience at his order. He'd told him to get his shit together but here was Brian, sliding up under the car.

This dude didn't know how to obey his owner obviously.

“We need to talk.”

~oo(0)oo~

“Vince, what the hell is wrong with you?” Mia asked when he stormed into the house, door slamming back into the wall.

“You're brother's a fucking faggot, Mia,” Vince said, wrenching open the fridge for a Corona.

She didn't understand.

“That's a good thing, isn't it?”

“WHAT? NO. He came in the garage. I was under the Supra. He thought I was Brian and was about to do something to 'Brian.' I don't see how this could possibly be good.”

“It is though. He likes guys. You can quit hiding your love for him and go get him,” Mia said, thankful that no one was at the house at the moment.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?” Vince said, pacing around the room.

“Why is it that everyone thinks I'm fucking clueless. I'm not the one that's clueless. All you guys are  clueless. It's no wonder that I'm with Letty. Jesus Christ,” she said, pushing him down into a chair. “Sit down, dammit.”

“What's your deal?”

“My deal is Dom's gay. You're in love with him. Win. Win. Right?”

“Wrong. Dom wants Brian.”

“And Brian wants Dom. But you want Dom too. Think he's not man enough to satisfy two people?”

“But Brian wouldn't want me. He fucking hates me. Like I hate him,” Vince said.

“Jesus. Now say that last part again and try to mean it this time.”

He couldn't. “Mia...” Vince started but he was on the verge of losing his mind. His tough guy routine was faltering before her eyes.

“You don't fucking hate him. You're jealous because he's in your space. He's poaching on your territory and you don't like that. What you three need to do is sit down and talk things out. It's obvious that all three of you want one another. You need to quit being so damn macho and talk things out. Believe me. It'll work out the way that it's supposed to.”

“I... need some air,” Vince said and he was out of the house.

This couldn't really be happening. Dom wanted him? Really? Shit.

This was all too much for Vince. His stomach hurt. He felt like it was knotting itself up right then and there. Before, he had always pined over Dom, thinking he might have a chance one day. Now though. He knew he didn't. Not if Dom wanted Brian. Could he compete with that blond bombshell?

He needed to think and this wasn't the place to do it. Not with everyone pulling up for the barbeque. Luckily Brian and Dom hadn't shown up yet and he could leave without them seeing him.

~oo(0)oo~

“You want to talk? 'Bout what?” Brian asked, sliding up under the Supra.

“Brian, get out from under the fucking car. I don't want to talk to the car. I want to talk to you,” Dom said, furious at how events had played out. He wasn't sure what to say to Brian and on top of it all, he had probably just destroyed his friendship with Vince.

Great fucking day.

“You okay?”

“No. I'm not. I just fucked up.”

“What'd you do?”

“I came in here, Bri. I thought Vince was you. I touched him, slid my hand up his body. I...”

“WAIT! You thought that Vince was me? You were meaning to be touching me?”

“Uhhh. Yeah,” Dom said, looking away. Vince had already knocked the shit out of him. He didn't know if he could take another punch.

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was exactly what he had wanted.

“Dom,” Brian said, moving to kneel beside the bald man. “You can touch me now, if you want.”

Dom was surprised. By Brian's tone, he had thought that the snowman was going to be furious but he wasn't.

He sure as hell was fast though. One touch from Dom and he was making quick work to get Dom out of his clothes but Dom stopped him.

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Brian. Easy man. We can't do this right now. We need to get the house. We've got a barbecue to get to tonight. Remember?”

“You think I want to eat fucking barbecue right now? Jesus. You have go to be the biggest fucking cock tease I have ever fucking met,” Brian said, bolting up to fix his clothes and get his shit together.

Damn barbecue.

~oo(0)oo~

Dom was worried. The food was on the table. Everyone was about to dig in and there was still no Vince. His friend had never missed a meal before.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the heavy footfalls of his friend walking up the drive.

“Ol coyote himself. Thought you weren't coming man,” Leon said when he spotted Vince walking up behind Dom.

“I gotta eat, don't I?”

As Vince stepped closer to Dom, he knew, if Dom had talked to Brian, that what he was about to do could be deadly but he didn't really care.

He rubbed that beautiful bald head and pressed a kiss to the back of Dom's skull.

“Vince, have a seat man,” Leon said but before Vince could get to the open seat, Brian stood, storming off into the house.

“I'll be back,” Dom said but Vince stopped him.

“NO! Stay Dom. I'll go get him,” Vince said.

“Okay. What the hell was that all about?” Letty asked when Vince disappeared into the house.

“I'll tell you about it later, Sweety,” Mia said, patting Letty's shoulder.

“Oh here we go. ROUND 2,” Leon bellowed out as Jesse imitated ringing the bell at a boxing match.

**~** **oo** **(0)** **oo** **~**

“What the hell are you doing?” Vince asked, walking into the kitchen to see Brian sitting at the table, beer in hand.

“Get the fuck out of here before I fucking throw you out,” Brian shot back.

“I'd like to see that,” Vince said smartly as he sat across from the snowman. “What's your problem?”

“I know what happened earlier at the garage with you and Dom. You know he likes me. If you're just trying to fuck with his head, I'll kill you. He doesn't deserve that.”

“Don't you think I fucking know that? Dom's the best damn man I know. That's why I want him so bad. Now you have him. Listen, this doesn't matter. Take Dom. Be happy. I'm gonna eat dinner tonight and then I'm gonna get my shit and get the hell outta here. This isn't home for me anymore. There's just not enough room,” Vince ranted, emotions boiling over. He stood abruptly, standing and making ready to leave.

He was surprised when Brian grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Don't go,” Brian said and any reply that Vince might have wanted to utter was obstructed by Brian pulling him down, sealing their lips together.

Brian had never even realized. He didn't understand what Vince's hostility was all about.

Until now.

He wanted Dom.

He wanted Dom as much as Brian did.

He was also willing to give up on having him and leave entirely.

Brian wasn't going to let that happen. If Vince wanted Dom, he would give Vince what he wanted but there was a condition. Not a big condition. Well, it was a _big_ condition but not an impossible one.

The kiss was more than Brian could have imagined. The few quick kisses that he had shared with Dom earlier before leaving the garage had been amazing but now, with Vince, knowing they could take their time, the kiss was slower, fuller.

Brian was glad that Vince wasn't pulling away. He had been nervous for a split second until his adrenaline took over and he was moving on instinct.

Holding Vince's face in his hands, Brian stood, never breaking the kiss.

Never breaking the kiss until he found himself pushed back against the counter, cups and plates that had been sitting on the dish rack hitting the floor and shattering.

Vince didn't say anything. He just growled as he advanced on Brian, locking their mouths together even as he reach between them to undo his and Brian's pants.

“What the hell's...” Letty said, walking into the kitchen. “Oh shit. Never mind.”

She just turned and headed back out to the table.

“Never mind Mia. I already know.”

“You know what?”

“How Vince and Brian are knockin' boots,” she said, casually.

“WHAT?!” Dom said, spitting beer across the table.

“Dom, calm down. Let them work their issues out,” Mia said and she was thankful when Dom didn't get up and go in the house. The two of them would be alright and then the three of them would be alright as well.

Mia couldn't help but notice how quiet Leon and Jesse were being. Hell, in fact, she watched as the two edged slightly closer to each other and talked quietly between themselves.

Curious. What were the two of them up to? She was definitely going to have to keep an eye of the two of them.

For now though, the two boys in the house needed to work through things without Dom there to complicate it for the time being.

~oo(0)oo~

“Shit. Letty,” Vince said, pulling back from Brian but Brian was having none of that.

“Forget her. Focus on me,” Brian said, taking the opportunity to pull Vince's tank off, throwing it across the room to land on the table and pushing Vince's pants and boxers down with one hand while the other took hold of the hot shaft in front of him.

“Turn around,” Vince said, sliding up to Brian, grabbing his hips as the blonde spun to lean over the counter. “Now how could any man resist this?”

“Oh God. Yes, yes, I need it Vince. Come on.” Brian said as his shorts and briefs were roughly drug down his legs and Vince was  working him open, nothing but spit to help the process.

“Brian, I need you,” Vince said as he melded himself to the blonde's back, slipping his split slicked shaft slowly into Brian's warm, tight hole.

“Need you too. God. Need you. God yes. Right there,” Brian moaned out as Vince slid fully in, rubbing against the special spot inside him that made him see stars and feel weak-kneed.

 “Mmm, you sound so much better when you're moaning instead of bitching,” Vince purred in his ear as he picked up his pace, practically pounding Brian into the counter.

Brian couldn't even think anymore. All he could do was focus on the sensations. Vince buried balls deep in his ass. Vince's hand around him, working Brian's cock in time to his own thrusts.

The sensations got to be just too much for Brian. He couldn't hold out any longer. It had been too long since he had been taken. Until now, until Vince, he just hadn't had anyone that he trusted enough to bottom. But now, with Vince inside him, touching him in just the right way, he was close to the edge.

“I'm close.”

“Me too,” Vince moaned out, pressing his lips to the spot just behind Brian's ear.

It wasn't just the warm, sticky fluid on his fingers that told Vince that Brian was cumming. It was the tightening of his ass as he milked Vince's cock. Pulling him over the edge with him. As the two finished, they stood there, Brian lying over the counter, breath still labored. Vince still buried in him but slowly easing out.

“Brian...” Vince said after he quickly licked his hand clean of the blonde's seed. “We good?”

Brian didn't respond. He just grabbed Vince by the back of the neck, pressing their lips together, their teeth knocking together with the force of the connection.

“Never thought I tasted better than I do on your lips,” Brian said.

“How'd you...”

“Vince, glass reflects,” Brian said, pointing at the kitchen window.

Shit. He'd been caught. But he couldn't care less. He also couldn't help but smile.

“So we good?”

“Yeah. We're good,” he said, giving Vince peck on the cheek before handing the burly man the wet wash cloth he'd grabbed out of the sink, making his way back out to the table.

The whistles from Leon and Jesse hadn't been a big surprise but the pumping fist from Letty had been somewhat of a shock. After she had walked in on them, he was sure she would have been speechless.

“You assholes owe me a set of dishes,” Mia said sternly, slightly annoyed at her girlfriend's carefree attitude towards the breaking of her dishes.

“Don't worry, Mia. We'll repay you,” Brian said and then he looked over at Dom.

Shit. Dom was pissed. Brian had just had the best fuck of his life and now Dom was pissed at him for fucking with Vince.

Shit. Obviously Brian hadn't thought things through completely.

~oo(0)oo~

“We need to talk,” Dom said into Brian's ear as he washed what was left of the dishes.

Dom headed outside. Brian followed. Why was it always “we need to talk”?

“Dom, listen. I'm sorry about me and Vince. We... I want you, Dom. I do. But dammit, I want him too.”

“And obviously he wants you too,” Dom said, turning to face away from the blonde.

How could he be so fucking stupid. Of course Vince wanted Brian. That's why he had been so damn angry at the garage. He was jealous that Dom wanted Brian.

“Want you too, Dom,” Vince said, making his way out of the shadows.

He'd seen Dom making his way into the kitchen and then he'd heard the back door shutting.

He knew they were going to be either talking or fucking and either way, he wanted to see what was going on.

He just didn't think he would be chiming in but then again, love makes you do crazy ass things sometimes.

“Dom, face it, Bro. You're gravity and everyone wants you,” Brian said, sliding up to wrap one arm around Dom's waist, motioning Vince over with the other. “Right, V?”

“Damn right,” Vince said before he locked lips with Dom for the first time.

He just hoped the want ran both ways and that it wasn't going to be the last kiss or the last thing ever that he did.

~oo(0)oo~

“What're they doin'?” Letty asked, sliding her arms around Mia's waist as she watched out the upstairs window.

“Well, Vince just showed up out there and Dom and Vince are kissing. Look at this. You gotta admit. That's hot and Dom's my fucking brother.”

“Yeah. You can't help it though. All the Torretto's are sex crazed,” Letty said, sliding her hand down front of Mia's jeans.

“Says you.”

“Yeah. Says me. What of it?”

“I'll show you sex crazed,” Mia said, pushing Letty down on the bed.

She was relieved. She was glad. She was ecstatic. The three of them had finally gotten over the clueless hill and had finally figured things out. Mia just wondered how things were going to turn out when they figured out that Brian was cop.

Brian was still clueless when it came to the fact that Mia knew he was a cop. It was the way he acted. He was always cautious. He was instinctive. But his instincts weren't that of a thug or a racer. No, his were calculated. His were that of a cop.

She just didn't understand why, if he was a cop, was he in their circle. If he was sent to bust Dom for the hijacking, it probably wasn't going to happen now. Not with the way the boys were getting along. Mia didn't think that even Brian would choose his career over a love like he could have with her brother and Vince.

She would have to wait and see. Time and fate would put things the way that they were supposed to be.

~oo(0)oo~

Race Wars

Out in the middle of nowhere.

The desert.

Yeah, it was the best place for it but damn. As Brian made his way through the crowd, the heat made it feel like he was in damn Bumfuck, Egypt.

But it was worth it.

This was what Dom lived for. He had Dom and wanted to keep him. He figured he'd just have to take the heat.

Then again, Vince was there too. Maybe the two of them could slip off to the conditioned trailer for a little alone time.

Oh, so many options.

Brian smiled. Things were good. It had taken a few days for the three of them to get used to the new arrangements but in the end, they were all happy.

Brian was learning new things about his lovers. Vince in particular.

The first thing he realized about Vince was that once he got what he really had always wanted, he wasn't nearly as aggressive.

Obviously the aggression had been caused by all the unresolved sexual tension.

Well, that wasn't a problem anymore.

The second thing he had learned about Vince was his love of music.

He loved classical music. No words. Just instrumental. That was why Vince played the guitar. It was an escape for him. Or at least, it had been.

Now he played for his own enjoyment and the enjoyment of his lovers.

Then there was Dom. As aggressive as Dom was, he liked to be gentle. They'd only been together for a few days but the soft touches and warm embraces had been enough to show both Vince and Brian that Dom  had a sweet, gentle side. In the short time, Brian had learned that two of Dom's favorite things were laying in bed in the morning watching his two lovers wake up and chatting with them while they had their first cup of coffee.

Spotting his family, he made his way over. That's what they were. They weren't just a team as Brian had first thought. No. They were all a family. A family that Brian was now a part of.

~oo(0)oo~

“Was wondering when you were going to show up,” Dom said, throwing an arm around Brian's shoulders.

“It's a bitch getting into this place. Security's a bitch. Then just maneuvering about this place is almost impossible. I've been here for almost an hour.”

“Don't sweat it. Go find Jesse. He wanted to see you.”

“Don't sweat it? Funny, Dom. It's hotter than hell out here.”

“You get used to it. Now hurry up and find Jesse.”

Brian wasn't too sure if he would ever be able to get used to this heat. There were types of heat he was used to. Sexual heat. The kind of heat that radiated off of Vince and Dom.

~oo(0)oo~

“Yo Jess. Dom said you wanted to see me, man.”

“Yeah but walk with me. Gotta get to my car. I'm almost up.”

“You racing?”

“Yeah. For pinks. Just like you.”

“Pinks? Jesse. You're betting your Dad's car?”

“Yeah but it's cool. This guys running a Honda S2000. I'll waste him and then me and my Dad'll be able to drive together when he gets out.”

Then Brian saw the car of Jesse's competition.

“Jesse, man. Who are you racing?”

But Brian already knew.

TRAN.

“Jesse. Don't do this. He's gotta have more than a hundred grand in that car. This ain’t worth it.”

But it was too late.

The race was on and Jesse was gone.

Brian almost couldn't watch. He knew Tran would win but he watched anyways.

Sure enough, Tran won but then Jesse didn't stop.

He just kept driving.

~oo(0)oo~

“Where hell's Jesse going?” Dom asked as Brian ran up.

“He... he just raced Tran for... for pinks and lost,” Brian said, stopping in front of Dom, bent nearly completely over as he tried to catch his breath

“Oh shit.”

Dom loved Jesse like a kid brother but dammit if the kid wasn't a few screws short sometimes. He was smart as hell when it came to cars and how to build 'em but when it came to the actual racing, he was even more of an amateur than Brian was.

Shit. He knew this was going to get bad but as long as Tran didn't get to him first, it would all be alright.

~oo(0)oo~

“TORETTO.”

Tran. Dom knew he would show up.

“WHERE THE HELL'D HE GO, MAN?”

“He just went to the car wash. He'll be back,” Dom said.

“Bullshit. You need to go fetch him and bring him back here, now.”

“And you need to get out of my face before I do something I'm going to regret. We ain’t on your street no more, Tran. Why don't you get the hell out of here.”

“You think you can talk to me like that? SWAT showed up at my house. Disrespected my family. And you know what? Someone narked on me. And it was you...”

The accusation was cut short as Dom launched himself at Tran. Then Tran found himself on the ground, but he didn't get nearly the beating he deserved as Vince and Brian were pulling Dom off of him.

“He ain’t worth it, man. Stop it,” Brian said.

“Come on. Let's go get something to drink,” Vince said and the three made to leave.

Dom knew Jesse would be alright. As long as Tran didn't get to him first, he wouldn't have anything to worry about. The team just needed to finish their last job and things would be smooth sailing from then on out.

~oo(0)oo~

“Yo Vince, Dom You guys in here?” Brian asked, walking into the trailer later that night.

Then he heard the yelling outside.

“Dom, don't do this. It ain’t worth it.”

“We have to, Mia. This is the last time. I promise.”

Then they were gone.

Shit. They were behind the jackings. That was the only explanation as to where they were going and why Mia was crying.

This had to stop. The truckers were packing heat and Brian couldn't stand to lose his lovers.

Dammit.

“Mia?”

“Hey Brian. What's up?”

“Where'd they go, Mia?”

“Just went to the store.”

“Bullshit, Mia. You always cry when Dom goes to get groceries? Tell me where they went.”

“Why? So you can call in for back up and have them all arrested?”

“Fuck my job, Mia. It doesn't... WAIT! You know?”

“Yeah. I always knew. But did you just mean what you said?”

“Yeah. I don't give a flying fuck about my job anymore, Mia. All I want is my lovers safe so I can beat the hell out of them.”

That was all Mia needed to hear.

“Get the car. Let's go,” Mia said.

~oo(0)oo~

“We shouldn't be doing this, Dom. We're already a man short without Jesse.”

“Vince's right, Dom. This doesn't feel right,” Letty said.

“We'll be alright. This is the last job and we'll all be set. Now let's go.”

~oo(0)oo~

“Nextel Services.”

“Yeah. My name's Brian O'Connor. I'm off duty LAPD. Serial number 34762. I need a cell phone trace.”

“What's the cell number, Officer O'Connor?”

“Mia, what's Dom's cell phone number?”

“You don't have it?”

“Haven't needed it.”

“Fine. 323- _555_ -6439 .”

“You get that? Okay. Good. Call me back on this line.”

~oo(0)oo~

“Okay, according to the trace, we're about 40 miles out. We need to hurry.”

But it wasn't going good by the time that they caught up to the truck. Letty and Leon were on the side of the road, getting into what appeared to be Leon's car. Letty looked banged up but was alright from what they could tell.

Dom was stalled out on the side of the road and Vince was nowhere to be seen.

Coming up along side the truck, Brian's worst fears took form. There, hanging on the side of the truck, was Vince.

Moving quickly, Brian knew what he had to do.

“Mia, take the wheel,” Brian said, ejecting the roof.

“WHAT?!”

“Take the wheel. Put your foot on the gas,” Brian said as he crouched, ready to pounce onto the truck. “Get closer. There. There. That's good. Keep it there.”

Running on pure adrenaline, Brian landed on the step of the truck, grabbing a hold of Vince as soon as he could.

Shit. He had a gunshot wound to his leg and the wire was digging into his arm pretty bad too.

“Come on, Vince. We're gonna get you off of here,” Brian said, pulling the man up. “Put your arm around my neck.”

Once Brian had the leverage he needed, he was able to unwrap the wire from Vince's arm.

Just as he had though, he saw the barrel of the gun the trucker had being pointed right at his face.

“SHIT! Come on, Vince. We gotta jump.”

Just as they did, the shot went off. Spraying glass all down on them but they were off. Mia knew how to drive and got away from the truck as quickly as possible.

~oo(0)oo~

When they heard the Civic pulling up, they were out in the middle of a field. Mia applying pressure to Vince's leg while Brian tied Vince's belt around his arm.

“Dom, I'm glad you're hear. Listen, apply pressure to the belt on his arm,” Brian said as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. “Yes. My name's Brian O'Connor. I'm off duty LAPD. I need Air Flight Rescue. My twenty is half a mile east of mile marker 23. Highway 10. I've got a trauma victim. White male. 26 years of age. He's got a gun shot wound to his left leg and arterial bleeding to his right arm.”

Brian couldn't help but look at Dom. The man was pissed. How could he not be? Brian had known this day would come. Brian’s panic had to wait, and Vince grabbed his attention again as he fought to live.

“He's going into shock!”

~oo(0)oo~

Once the EMTs had finished loading Vince up in the helicopter, Brian turned back just in time to see Dom getting in the Civic, Mia in tow.

Shit. He had really done a number on things.

He had gone from being the happiest, luckiest man in the world to being the saddest, most miserable man in the world.

~oo(0)oo~

Damn. He knew Dom was mad but when he pulled back up to the house, seeing Dom with a shotgun in hand, he was actually a little scared. still running on adrenaline, his training kicked in and he pulled his gun.

“Dom, put the gun down,” Brian said.

“I gotta find Jesse, Brian. I'm the only family he's got. I already failed Vince. I can't fail him too.”

“Dom, listen. I'll call the police. Have them pick up Jesse. He'll be safe,” Brian said, still not moving from his car.

“BULLSHIT. YOU ARE THE POLICE, BRIAN. YOU'RE  A FUCKING COP!”

Tires squealed and Jesse pulled up.

“Dom, man. I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing man. I was...” Jesse started but was cut off.

Brian heard the crotch rockets before he even saw them. Tran's gang was on it's way.

He did the first thing that came to mind. Running as fast as he could, he grabbed Jesse and the two both fell to the ground.

“MIA, GET INSIDE. NOW!” Dom said before diving for cover himself as the gunshots rang out.

As soon as the shots stopped, they started up again as Brian stood, taking aim at the Tran brothers but it was no use. They were too far away.

Then the Charger came to life and Dom was gone.

“Mia, get Jesse inside,” Brian said and then he took off after his lover. What was it about Dom and doing stupid, insane shit?

As Brian caught up to one Tran, he was able to get off a good enough shot to make the asshole spin out and lose control. Dom was up the street, going after the second.

“Drop the gun,” Brian said when the younger Tran got up.

But this psychotic racer wasn't backing down and Brian had no choice; he took the shot. Once. But apparently that was enough as he went over to check for a pulse, his didn't find one.

“Call 911. YOU! CALL 911,” he yelled as he climbed back in his car, taking off like a shot again.

When he finally caught back up to Dom, he was at a light. Just sitting there, waiting at a damn red light.

“Johnny Tran's dead, Brian. You gonna run me in for that too?”

“Fuck off, Dom. I ain’t gonna run you in for shit,” Brian said, looking at his lover in the car next to his.

“Why the hell not? You're a cop. That's what cops do. They take in the bad guys,” Dom said, watching the light.

“You really think you're a bad guy?”

“I just killed a man in cold blood. I almost got Vince killed. I was the one who orchestrated the truck jackings. I'd say I'm pretty damn bad,” Dom said.

“You know what, Dom. I don't have time for this shit. Let's do it this way. We race. I win, you shut up. You win, I shut up and let you beat the hell out of me.”

“You really wanna race me again? Didn't turn out too well last time,” Dom said, smiling.

“Funny. Let's race.”

“Fine. That railroad crossing down there is exactly a quarter mile. You win, I shut up. I win, you shut up and let me talk. I ain’t gonna hurt you but if I win, I have a few choice things I need to say. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. On green, we go.”

Neck and neck. All the way to the end. Then the train came.

Brian saw it and so did Dom. They thought this would be the end but they were both lucky. Gears shifted. Nos punched. It took all they had to achieve their goal.

Narrowly missing the train, neither of them saw the truck until it was too late.

Brian swerved as Dom went through the air, the Charger turning ass over tea kettle in the damn air and landing hard.

“DOM!” Brian said, frantically working to get out of the car fast enough, gun forgotten on the seat.

Dom was breathing fast, probably damn near in shock himself.

“That's not what I had in mind,” Dom said as Brian helped him out of the wreckage.

Then they heard it. Brian's head whipped around in the direction of the sound. The police sirens and an ambulance or two.

“Damn. Guess you're not going to have to take me in after all. You're comrades are going to do it for you,” Dom said, closing his eyes.

“No they’re not,” Brian said, wanting to touch Dom but not sure if it would be welcome anymore.

“Huh?”

“Get the hell out of here,” Brian said, dropping the keys to his Supra into Dom's hand.

“What the hell are you doing, Brian?”

“Just promise me that you'll get Vince out of the hospital before you skip town. The two of you deserve to be happy.”

“And what happens to you?”

“I'll be fine.”

“Really?”

“No. Probably not,” Brian admitted, damn near shaking from the adrenaline slowly draining from his body.

He knew that was true. He was losing the two men he loved more than anything. His life, because of the LAPD, had gone from shitty to happy and then back to shitty again.

“Come with me,” Dom said.

“I'm a dirty cop. Why would you want me to come with you?”

“Because. Mia told me something that still holds true. You may be a cop but you still love me and Vince. You do really love us, right?”

“More than anything.”

“Then let's go. We'll get Vince and head out. Leon and Letty are packing their shit with Mia and Jesse. They'll meet us. Come on. Let's go.”

“Sure about this?” Brian asked when he climbed into the passenger side of the car.

“I won't lie to you. We're all going to have to talk and Vince might beat the shit out of you again but I think we'll be alright.”

Brian sure as hell hoped so. He had gone into the undercover gig with ulterior motives from the beginning. The job had always been second fiddle to getting the object and then objects of his desire.

He was a very bad cop. The jackings hadn't ever been top priority.

He just hoped it would all work out like Dom thought it would.

“Everything's gonna be alright. We'll all take life a quarter mile at a time,” Dom said, taking Brian's hand in his.

“Yeah. A quarter mile at a time.”

He was willing to fall back on Dom's mantra and take life a quarter mile at a time.

**_The_ ** **_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!! Con-crit is greatly appreciated!


End file.
